1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a suspension arm. More particularly, the present Box A-Frame Suspension Arm is a vehicle suspension arm constructed from a welded assembly of sheet metal parts to form a rigid box structure used between the frame an wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
To improve the comfort on a vehicle and absorb the imperfections of the irregular surface where a vehicle travels, each wheel is connected to the frame of the vehicle with an arm. The arm or arms pivot from the frame and further pivot at the connection to the wheel(s). This arm is generally supported with a spring or other suspension system that absorbs changes in the road or surface. The suspension arm must support vertical changes in topography and impacts that as the wheel encounters obstacles. The suspension arm typically takes the shape of an “A”, “Y” or “L” depending upon the viewed perspective, construction or design. The arm is usually configured based upon the economics of the materials and the structural requirements.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,199 issued on Mar. 31, 2009 to Colby Nash et al., discloses an Off-road vehicle with wheel suspension. The frame includes at least one horizontal member that extends generally horizontally fore to aft. A set of retainers are attached to the horizontal member. While this patent discloses a suspension system for a vehicle the suspension system is fabricated from tubular members and not from a rigid box system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,310 issued on Sep. 27, 2011 to Michael Guttilla et al., discloses a Structural I-beam automotive suspension arm. The I-beam suspension arm. The structural element comprising a vehicle suspension control arm is constructed from a complex, single piece, sheet metal stamped component formed from a material of uniform thickness. The stamping is configured with the correct plan view shape and formed into an I-beam cross-section comprising a central web portion and two flange portions. The central web portion is configured as a single material thickness and the flange portions comprise upstanding and downstanding closed sections with a continuous double returned segment. The arm is formed from a reverse bent sheet of material and does not provide a box frame structure.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2011/0285102 was published on Nov. 24, 2011 for Xiao Yu et al., and discloses a vehicular L-type suspension arm. The suspension arm provides a wheel support part is provided on one end part of an arm main body, and a first vehicle body side linking portion and a second vehicle body side linking portion are provided in an intermediate part and on the other end part thereof respectively. This patent is essentially formed in a “U” configuration with a welded extension. It is not constructed in a box configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,698 was issued on Aug. 20, 2013 to Robert Kucincki et al., and discloses a Suspension System for a Vehicle. The suspension system pivotally supports a wheel of a motor vehicle. An upper control arm and a lower control arm are cooperable with a spindle, which supports the wheel. This patent also used stamped and formed component and is not configured in a box structure.
What is needed is an A-frame structure constructed from essentially sheet metal pieces. The pieces are then welded together to form a rigid box structure. This disclosure provides a solution to the problem with a box A-frame suspension arm.